Law of Three
by quorra-eyre
Summary: Laura Halliwell transferred to Spenser academy to get away from her brothers and her destiny. She never knew that she’d hit another problem when she reached the other side of the nation…
1. Chapter 1

**Law of Three**

Summary: Laura Halliwell transferred to Spenser academy to get away from her brothers and her destiny. She never knew that she'd hit another problem when she reached the other side of the nation…

**Chapter 1- I'm leaving, don't send any demons after me…**

Laura Ann Halliwell carried her last box down the stairs of her home in San Francisco California. "Why do you need to bring all this crap? You're going to be boarding school!" Wyatt Halliwell, Laura's older brother complained as he carried one of Laura's boxes down the stairs.

"Why do you have to go to a boarding school anyway?" Chris Halliwell, Laura's other older brother asked.

"To get the fuck away from you two!" Laura replied and glared at Chris who was sitting comfortably on a sofa in the den.

"Mom!" Chris yelled, "Laura cursed!"

"Chris, stop annoying your sister!" Piper Halliwell yelled from the kitchen. Laura stuck her tongue out at Chris.

Wyatt sat on the edge of the sofa, "you know Laura, you can run away but you're never going to be able to escape your destiny."

"I don't want to the next Charmed Ones with you two. I don't want my power. I've been using these powers since day one of my life and I hate it. I want to be normal, why the hell don't you get it? Oh yah, that's right, you're the Twice Blessed One, you understand _everything_," Laura emphasized the last word she said and Wyatt frowned at her.

Piper Halliwell and Leo Wyatt entered the foyer, Piper holding a digital camera, "alright. Everybody get together, I need a picture of my youngest leaving for Boarding School on her senior year!!"

Laura rolled her eyes and let Wyatt put his arm around her shoulders as Chris stood next to her. Leo stood next to Chris and everybody smiled. "Three…Two…One, Cheese!" The flash came off and Laura was blinded completely for a few seconds.

"Let me see the picture!!" Wyatt exclaimed and walked towards his mother, looking at the tiny screen of the digital camera.

"Am I orbing there?" Laura asked.

"Yes," Leo said and grabbed hold of Laura's shoulders, "remember, only use your powers unless you have to and don't tell anybody you're a witch. Orb here if you need anything alright?"

"Yeah dad. Need I remind you the reason I'm going to Spenser Academy is get arid of all of this?" Laura replied.

"Chris," Piper turned to Chris, "orb over there with Laura and make sure she's settled. Also check to make sure her car is in the parking lot."

Chris nodded and walked next to Laura, putting one hand on her shoulder and the other on some of the boxes, "ready?" Chris asked.

"Let's get out of here," Laura replied and orbed away, Chris following her lead.

**Yah, its short but it's a start right? Please review!!!!**

**For those who don't get anything just written, this is a Covenant, Charmed crossover… they both deal with witchcraft right?!?!?!?!**


	2. I'm Normal, not

Chapter 2- I'm Normal, Not... 

"Hey man, _look_," Tyler Sims leaned forward in his seat, hitting his sleeping friend Reid Garwin in the shoulder. Reid groaned and batted his hand in the general direction Tyler's hand came from, "Reid, it's a girl!"

Reid's head shot up and he looked around wildly, looking for this so called girl who was at the front of the classroom, handing the professor a slip of paper. She had long silky dirty blond hair which hung past her shoulders. There were blue streaks in her hair that matched her sapphire blue eyes and she had a soft complexion.

"Alright Miss Hall-ee-well-" the Professor started.

"-Hall-o-well," the girl pronounced.

"Right Miss, Hall-ee-well," the girl rolled her eyes but didn't say anything, "you can sit next to" the professor scanned the room and smiled, "next to Mr. Garwin and hopefully keep him awake for more than five minutes."

The girl turned her back to the teacher and looked in the direction that the Professor was now pointing and walked up to the seat he was pointing at, setting her books down and sitting.

"Hi," Tyler said and the girl smiled, "I'm Tyler."

"Laura," The girl said and shook Tyler's outstretched hand, "who's droolly over here?" Laura asked Tyler, nodding towards Reid who wasn't blinking and his mouth was open. His eyes were fixed on Laura.

"That's Reid," Tyler knocked Reid in the back of his head with his palm and Reid jerked.

"Hi, I'm Reid!" Reid said.

"I think your friend Tyler told me that already," Laura said, pointing at Tyler.

"Miss Hall-ee-well! Mr. Garwin! I'm about to start class!" The professor yelled.

"Hey, you don't need our permission, you could have started a minute ago you know!" Laura yelled back and the Professor glared at her before he started speaking, losing 75 of the class after the sentence.

"How the hell is anybody supposed to take notes? The guy talks too damn fast!" Laura complained and opened her notebook, trying her best to catch something she could take notes.

"Reason number one why I'm failing this class," Reid said and Laura smiled as she started jotting down notes, "soo... what are we learning about anyways?"

"He seams to be talking about the Salem Witch Hunts..." Laura answered and started jotting down things that the professor wasn't saying that she knew because it was written in the Book. The Book being the Book of Shadows, the source for everything she knew about witchcraft and her family. Well, mostly everything...

"Professor!" Laura raised her hand.

"Yes?!" The Professor asked, irritated.

"What you just said, that's wrong," Laura stated.

"What do you mean?" The Professor asked.

"The Salem Witch Trials started in 1692, _not _1983 sir," Laura explained and the Professor stared flipping through the textbook that was in front of him.

He looked back up at Laura and straightened his glasses, "seems that I am wrong, and it seems that somebody actually listens, thank you Miss Hall-ee-well."

"Hall-o-well," Laura mumbled and went back to her notes.

"Where's your dorm?" Tyler whispered to Laura.

"uuhhhh..."Laura pulled out a piece of paper from her pocket, "213, I'm dorming with some girl named Sarah."

"Uh, Sarah, we know her, she's Caleb's girlfriend," Reid explained.

"Too bad about Kate though..." Tyler mumbled.

"Kate who?" Laura asked, confused.

"Kate, she was out friend Pogue's girlfriend, she was Sarah's friend and roommate and there was this incident and she went away 'cause she couldn't take the truth," Reid explained.

"Oh," was Laura's response.

"Hey, if you want, every Friday night, we all go to Nikki's in town, you want to come?" Tyler asked.

"Sure," Laura replied and smiled at Tyler who smiled back. She went back to trying to listen to the Professor.

"She so digs me man!" Tyler whispered to Reid.

"Yah sure," Reid replied and let his head fall on the desk, finishing his nap.

Later that day, Laura was sitting at her desk in her side of the dorm, flipping through the pages of her history textbook, "this book sucks, there's shit about witches in here!"

The door opened and a blond came in and dropped her bag off on her bed, "hi, you must be Laura."

Laura got out of her seat and smiled at the girl, "that would be me, Laura Halliwell," Laura held out her hand.

"Sarah Wenham, Tyler can't shut up about you," Sarah replied and shook Laura's hand. Laura laughed and sat back down, flipping pages of the textbook. "So you're coming to Nikki's with us?"

"Yah, is that place 'fun'?" Laura asked.

"As fun as a night club!" Sarah exclaimed and Laura sniggered. Laura's mom owned a club and Laura knew full well of the events that could happen in one.

"What cha doing? I don't think we have history homework?" Sarah asked, peering over Laura's shoulder.

"Just looking at the textbook, I'm at the moment extremely bored," Laura replied.

"Well, we could head to Nikki's early and get there before the guys..." Sarah said and Laura got up.

"Sure, just let me change into something other then this uniform." Laura replied.

"What the deal with those guys anyway?" Laura asked as she took a sip of her coke. Laura and Sarah were sitting at a table at Nikki's, waiting for the guys to show.

"What do you mean?" Sarah asked.

"Well, everybody talks non stop about them..."

"Well, everybody calls them the Sons of Ipswich because their families were the first to settle here in Ipswich," Sarah explained and Laura eyed here, _where have I heard of the Sons Of Ipswich before? _Laura thought to herself,_ I think I've read something in the Book! Wait a sec, no book! No magic! I'm normal! NORMAL!_

"Here they are!" Sarah exclaimed and Laura turned around in her seat to see the four guys standing in the doorway. They approached the table and Sarah kissed one of them with short spiky hair. "Laura Halliwell, I said that right, right?" Sarah asked,

"Yep!" Laura replied, happy that somebody could actually pronounce her last name correctly, she always thought it wasn't that hard of a name to pronounce.

"Laura, this is my boyfriend Caleb Danvers, Pogue Parry, Reid Garwin and Tyler Sims," Sarah introduced everybody and the guys just nodded their hello or smiled at Laura who smiled at every guy in return.

Caleb and Pogue headed for the foosball table while Reid and Tyler went for the pool table, leaving Laura and Sarah back at the table. "I'm confused, what just happened?" Laura asked as they sat down again.

"The boys have to go with their toys," Sarah replied and both girls laughed.

"What do you think of Laura?" Caleb asked Pogue as they played.

"I dunno, she seems nice." Pogue responded and scored a goal.

"You have to get over Kate man," Caleb stated as he looked at Pogue.

"I can't, its too hard," Pogue replied.

"She couldn't handle the truth Pogue, she left, its not your problem." Caleb said.

"No she probably could have handled the truth, Chase did something to her! I know it!" Pogue said angrily.

"I'm going to the bathroom," Laura said to Sarah and Sarah nodded before Laura made her way to the back of Nikki's.

"Hello there missy," a guy said and grabbed Laura's wrist.

"Can I help you?" Laura asked.

"Yah, you can come over here with me..." The guy said and smiled at Laura, not letting go of her wrist.

"What if you don't want to?" Laura asked. The guy smirked and pulled her into him.

"I don't think it matters do you?" The guy asked.

"Aaron, let her go now!" Laura turned her head to see a very pissed off Reid standing there with his pool cue.

"What if I don't want to?" Aaron asked and tightened his grip Laura's wrist.

"Aaron, let me go!" Laura said and tried to loosen his grip.

"Come on baby," Aaron said and Laura glared at him. Laura put her weight on Aaron's hand that was on her wrist and pushed her wrist down and turning around, flipping Aaron onto his back.

"Nobody calls me baby!" Laura snapped and put her hand to her wrist where Aaron was holding. Aaron groaned from his position on the floor.

"Wow! That was awesome!" Reid exclaimed and smiled at Laura, "where'd you learn that?"

"My aunt taught awhile back," Laura replied and smiled at Reid before heading into the lady's room. She went into one of the stalls and made sure nobody was in the room before orbing away.

Laura orbed into the attic of the Halliwell manor, heading straight for the Book of Shadows which was on its usual podium in the middle of the attic.

Laura started flipping through the pages, searching for something, "no...no...no...yes! I thought so!" Laura slammed her hand onto the page the book was open to and started reading out loud:

"_The Sons of Ipswich are five witches with untold power that formed a Covenant of Silence in 1692. The power that they posess is fully given to them then they turn 18, and they ascend. Their power is extrememly addictive and wears away at the body after every usage of it. The source they use is the Book of Damnation and the book hasn't been seen for many gerenations.The fifth family, the Popes was banished from the Covenant for wanting more power, they were never seen again. To rid one of these witches of they power, they must will it to that person, also killing themselves..._" Laura finished reading and looked down at the noted at the bottom of the page, "_Chase Pope/ Collins is the descendant from the fifth family" _

Laura sighed and put her head on the Book, "great," Laura said to herself, "I try to run away from magic but all I do is run right back into it."

"Laura? Are you up there?" Laura's Aunt Phoebe entered the attic, smiling at her youngest neice.

"Yeah, Aunt Phoebe, I've got a problem..."


	3. My brother Chris, he thinks he’s

Thanks for the reviews! They're were really great? Am I writing that good?! Anyho, I have no life and I just got some ideas for this story, so I'm writing the third chapter in the same day!!

**Note: I do not know the character from "The Covenant" or "Charmed." I do believe I sorta own Laura, 'cause I made her up...**

**Chapter 3- My brother Chris, he thinks he's my body guard!**

"What do you mean I have to come back here?!" Laura screamed.

"Honey, we don't know if they're good or evil so for the time being we'd like you back here," Piper Halliwell stated and Laura jumped off the sofa.

"No! I've been at Spenser for one day and you want me to come back here?! I'd rather have to face the Source!" Laura cried.

"Don't say that!" Wyatt said.

Laura spun around and glared at him, "why's that? You actually think he'll just shimmer in?"

Wyatt glared at his sister, "look, maybe Laura should go back and either Chris or I could come with her."

"That's a pretty good idea!" Leo said and smiled at his eldest.

Laura was staring at Leo with her mouth open, "you've got to be fuckin' kidding me!"

Leo glared at his daughter, "Laura..."

Piper turned to Chris and Wyatt, "which one of you two wants to pose a senior to watch Laura?"

"Chris should, he's younger and he looks like a senior anyway..." Wyatt replied and pointed at Chris who glared at Wyatt in turn. Chris sat there for a minute, thinking about it.

"Alright, I'll go, I need to find a girl anyway..." Chris replied.

"Wait, Chris, I thought you were dating Bianca..." Laura said.

"I was..."

"Damn, you rebound fast!"

"Thank you."

"No Casanova, that's _bad_!" Laura stated.

"Anyway," Leo said as he got up, "I'll call this school and see if they'll take Chris..."

Laura sighed and glared at her brothers, "now my social life is ruined!"

"You had a social life?" Wyatt asked.

Laura squinted her eyes at Wyatt and the vase on the coffee table came flying in Wyatt's direction. Wyatt flicked his hands at it and it froze in mid- air.

"I hate you," Laura stated.

"Well, I hate you more," Wyatt replied and smirked.

**Yeah, its short but hey, now Laura's got sibling problems! What's next?! (I need ideas!!)**


	4. Do Not!

**Chapter 4- Do Not!**

"You like him!" Chris teased.

"Do not!" Laura yelled back.

"Come on, admit it!"

"No, I don't"

"Yah, ya' do."

"I don't!"

"Do."

"Don't!"

"DO!"

"GOD DAMN IT! I DON'T!!"

"Mr. and Mrs. Hall-ee-well, please be quiet!" The Professor yelled.

"HALL-O-WELL!!" Chris and Laura screamed at the Professor who glared at them.

"You two act like siblings who have major problems," Sarah stated.

"Duh," Laura replied and turned to face Chris in her seat, "don't!"

"Do!" Chris replied.

"Don't!"

"Come on, you like Pogue and you know!"

"You like who?" Sarah turned around from taking her notes and stared at Laura.

"For the last time, I-don't-like-him!!!" Laura cried.

"You're in denial!" Chris exclaimed.

"Nope," Laura replied and went back to the note taking she started fifteen minutes ago.

"Are too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"I saw you two kiss, shut it Laura."

"Laura and Pogue kissed?!" That caught Caleb's attention who was sitting next to Chris.

"Would you guys shut up?!" Laura whispered.

"They kissed in the bathroom of Nikki's on Sunday night… I walk in and there they are!" Chris explained to Caleb. "OWw!" Laura's textbook made contact with the back of Chris' head.

"Are you serious?!" Reid whispered from the row above them.

"What is this?! A I-kissed-Pogue-Convention?!" Laura cried.

"Wait, they know?!" Pogue leaned in from next to Reid.

"Holy Shit!" Laura raised her hand, "sir, can I go to the bathroom?!"

The professor nodded and Laura dashed out of her seat and into the hallway, slowly walking towards the girls' room. "It's a nice day isn't it?" Laura turned around to see a guy with sort of curly blond hair and blue eyes staring at her.

"Yeah it is, can I help you?" Laura asked and stood there, waiting for the guy to reply.

"yah, the name's Chase. Chase Collins, I'm looking for somebody…" The guy said and looked around.

"Wait, did you just say Chase Collins?" Laura asked, eyeing him.

"Yeah…" Chase replied and gave her a look.

Laura took a deep breath, _oh fuck… _Laura thought to herself, "who are you looking for?"

"A guy named Caleb Danvers, have you seen him?" Chase asked.

"Nope, never heard of him," Laura replied and walked down the hall.

"Thanks!" Chase called after her.

Laura walked straight back into the classroom and sat down next Chris, pulling out a piece of paper from her notebook and jotting down something and then handing it to Chris. Chris read it, wrote something else down and gave it back to her. Laura opened it:

_I just bumped into Chase Collins, the descendant from the fifth family. You know the evil guy that we need to kill… He was looking for Caleb._

_**You're fuckin' kidding me.**_

Laura snorted to herself and gave Chris a look, whispering: "why the hell would I joke about something 'magical'?"

**How 'bout that?! Chase is back in business! Please review!!!**


	5. Flashback

**I am soooo sorry! I forgot to give ya' guys the scene with Laura and Pogue! I spaced, so to make up with for it, here ya go!!!**

Chapter 5- Flashback 

Laura entered Nikki's the second time that night, this time with Chris right behind her. Laura pulled Chris over to the table where Sarah was sitting.

"_Sarah, this is my brother Chris, Chris this is Sarah," Laura introduced everybody and Chris shook Sarah's hand. "Chris here is joining us at Spenser..." _

"_Really?" Sarah asked._

"_Yep," Laura sat down, "Chris, Caleb and Pogue over at the foosball table and Tyler and Reid are at the pool table, go make friends..." Laura shooed Chris away and he went towards the foosball table, introducing himself to Caleb and Pogue and challenging Pogue to a match. _

"_Why's your brother here? I mean, he looks older than 18..." Sarah asked._

"_He and school never went together since kindergarten," Laura explained and Sarah nodded. "You want to go watch the match? I want to see Chris' butt get whooped." Sarah smiled and followed Laura over to the foosball table, joined by Reid and Tyler a few seconds later._

"_You are so going down!" Chris told Pogue as he scored a goal. Pogue laughed and threw the ball back onto the table._

"_In your dreams Chris, in your dreams..." Pogue responded and the game continued. _

"_20 bucks Pouge looses," Reid said to Laura who laughed._

"_25 says Pogue wins!" Laura replied and they shook._

"_AHA!" Pogue scored the winning goal and threw his arms up in the air._

_Laura turned to Reid, "give me!" Reid reluctantly pulled the money from his pocket and gave it to Laura. "Thank you!" Laura turned back to everybody, feeling a sudden urge. "I gotta go!" Laura ran off towards the bathroom._

_Caleb nudged Pogue who gave Caleb a look and Caleb gave him a glare, and nodded towards the bathroom. Pogue rolled his eyes and moved across Nikki's to the bathroom, opening the door just as Laura was coming out of the stall._

"_Hey," Pogue greeted Laura who smiled._

"_Hey to you too," Laura went over to the sink and washed her hands, "nice game, you officially the first person other than my other brother to hurt Chris' ego." Pogue laughed._

_Laura turned around to come face to face with Pogue, "I was wondering..." Pogue started._

"_You were wondering what?" Laura asked. Pogue stepped closer so there was barely any space between him and Laura._

"_Would you kill me if I kissed you right now?" Pogue asked, and Laura laughed._

"_I highly doubt that," Laura replied and Pogue smiled before he leaned down and their lips met._

"_Hey Laura, you must have your period or something 'cause it shouldn't take this long to go to the-" A voice said as he entered the bathroom, "holy shit!" _

_Laura broke away from Pogue stared right at her brother._

"_H-hi Chris..."_

Laura shook her head, trying to forget the memory and turned back to her book.

"What was an interesting night," Laura said to herself.

"What did you say?" Sarah asked from her desk.

"Nothing...nothing..." Laura replied and smiled.

**Its short but it explains that happened (sort of) in the fourth chapter...**


	6. Give Her A Hand Chase Collins

**Disclaimer: **Here's another chapt, by the way, don't kill me if I spelled the character who is back's last name wrong!! Oh yah, by the way, this chapter sort of goes out of the way of the plot line of the Charmed show cause in this story, Laura has her second power, which is an Elder power, making her half- Elder which completely goes off the show's plot… Just warin' yah! (and her third power… well, you'll have to read to find out!!!)

Chapter 6- Give Her A Hand Chase Collins

Laura giggled as Pogue whispered something about their previous date in her ear. They were in history class and Pogue was sitting next to Laura with his arm around her waist.

"Those two are so…" Chris whispered to Reid who was sitting next to him right above Laura and Pogue, "_not _romantic."

"I agree, Pogue's not her type," Reid replied and Chris nodded.

The door of the classroom opened and somebody walked over to the professor, "oh fuck," Reid whispered and nudged Pogue.

"What?!" Pogue whispered and glared at Reid who in turn, nodded towards the front of the room, "oh shit."

There, standing at the front of the classroom was none other than Kate Tunney. She turned her back to the teacher and walked up towards the group, smiling at Sarah who didn't return the greeting, "hello to you too," Kate mumbled as she sat down next to Pogue.

"Hello Pogue honey, did you miss me?" Kate asked and Pogue glared at her. "Why is everybody not being nice?"

"Maybe it's because you were a bitch," Laura stated clearly at Kate's face.

"And who are you?" Kate asked politely.

"Laura, Laura Halliwell, Pogue's girlfriend," Laura replied and smiled at Kate's "pissed off" face.

"Pogue, is she serious?" Kate asked Pogue.

"Yeah, she is," Pogue replied and turned to the front of the room. Kate mouthed the word 'slut' to Laura before pulling out her notebook. Laura made sure nobody was looking at her and jerked her hand forward under the table, causing Kate's notebook to go flying into Aaron's head, who was sitting in front of her.

Kate got up to get her notebook and Laura squinted her eyes, an invisible force pushed Kate in the butt and she landed face flat on the stairs between the seats. Everybody laughed and Laura smiled..

After class, Laura was walking alongside Pogue, holding his hand when Chris caught up with her, "that was personal gain," Chris whispered in Laura's ear.

"I don't want to hear it, the Elders owe us a few," Laura whispered back and looked down the hall, catching the eye of a certain black haired and black dressed guy who then a second later, disappeared down the hall to the right.

"Hey Pogue, I have to go, I'll see you at the party right?" Laura asked Pogue who nodded. They quickly kissed and Laura walked down the hall the guy disappeared down. It was dark, damp and deserted and Laura groaned as she kept walking.

"It seems," Laura stated as she continued to walk down the hall, "that every time I try running away from magic, it just follows me."

"Well, too bad for you," the guy said from behind Laura and she came face to face with one hell of a hot looking eighteen year old warlock. Laura punched the warlock in the stomach while using her telepathy, sending him flying down the dark hallway.

"Who sent you?!" Laura yelled at the guy.

"That's none of your business witch," The warlock stated angrily as he got up and threw an athame at Laura. Laura orbed away and reappeared behind the warlock.

"Too bad you're evil, other wise I'd so want to go on a date with you," Laura said as the athame flew into her hand. The warlock turned around and Laura plunged the athame into the warlock's stomach. He yelled and burst into flames.

"And I bet he didn't even know how to blink yet," Laura wondered out loud **(blinking is the way warlocks transport themselves from place to place for those who didn't know…)**

"That would have made it a more challenging fight wouldn't it?" A voice said and Laura turned around.

"Dude, what do you want? Caleb and them are your problem, not me," Laura stated to the guy was standing from her.

"Actually, anybody with power which isn't mine is my problem," The guy responded and sent a ball of energy at Laura, who dove to the ground to avoid it.

"My power is fuckin' useless!" Laura yelled and sent a stream of electricity at the man **(Laura's power!!)**

The man stepped into the only light which was in the hallway, a single window near the ceiling let a single stream of sunlight enter the hall, showing the face and body of Chase Collins standing a foot away from Laura, his eyes midnight black.

He raised his hand and Laura was raised to her feet. He drew his hand back and Laura ended up right in front of him. Chase wrapped an arm around Laura's waist and kissed her roughly on the lips.

Laura's eyes shock wide and flames surrounded her irises, a second later, her eyes turned midnight black. Then, the weirdest thing for Laura happened. She pushed on Chase's chest and a wave of energy came from her hands, sending Chase down the hall.

"What the fuck?!" Laura screamed at herself, looking down at her hands. Laura looked up in time to see Chase running at her. Laura did a spin kick, sending Chase back down the hall. "I don't want more power!! WHAT THE HELL ELDERS?! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!"

"What the hell is going on?!" Laura turned around, coming face to face with none other than Pogue Parry, and Kate.

"I can ask the same question," Laura replied, glaring at Kate who smirked at Laura.

"We were- we were…" Pogue trailed.

"- making out!" Kate exclaimed. Laura frowned.

"You bitch, in ten seconds, will wish you never said that!" Laura snarled.

Kate smirked, "what are you going to do? Punch me?"

"Even worse," Laura stated and squinted her eyes, she wasn't able to inflict any damage because Chase came from behind and grabbed her and slammed her against the wall.

"You're not supposed to have our power!" He yelled.

"I'm pissed too ya' know!" Laura yelled back.

"What the hell is going on?!" Pogue yelled. Chase turned to face Pogue.

"Did you know that your girlfriend Laura here was a witch? A good witch nonetheless? She's a Charmed One!" Chase exclaimed. Laura launched herself on Chase slamming him to the ground.

"_What will it take for you to get it?!_ I-am-not-a-Charmed-One!" Laura screamed.

"Oh, but you are, and I'm going to have your power!" Chase stated from under Laura.

"I will _not _give you my powers!" Laura snapped and kneed Chase in the groin before orbing off him.

"We'll see about that!" Chase snarled before disappearing.

"Is he telling the truth?" Pogue asked Laura.

"I don't want to talk about it," Laura answered, turning her back to Pogue and starting to walk down the hall.

"Aww… Little miss Witch doesn't want to talk about it!" Kate teased. Laura whipped around and her eyes turned black, Kate was thrown down the hall.

"Alright you see?! This is why I'm fucked! I'm not supposed to have your powers! I need to go to the Elders!" Before Pogue could say or do anything, Laura orbed upward.

----------

"What happened down there?!" Laura stated, extremely impatient and annoyed.

The female Elder standing in front of her rolled her eyes, "you got your third and last power."

"But I'm not supposed to have the Sons of Ipswich's' power!" Laura whined.

"That isn't your power!" The male Elder standing next to the female Elder snapped.

"Oh really?! Then what is it?" Laura asked.

"Your power is sort of like empathy…" The female started and paused, causing Laura to eye the Elder, waiting for the rest of the answer, "you can channel other powers around you and use them without their side effects effecting you."

"Which would explain why my eyes turned black," Laura mumbled.

"Right," the female Elder answered and smiled at Laura.

The male Elder started walking down the hall with the female Elder, Laura ran to catch up with them, "what we need you to do is eliminate that Chase Collins guy…"

"Isn't that the Sons' problem?" Laura asked.

"Yes, but they won't have enough power since not all of them have ascended yet. You won't need the Power of Three, your power and theirs will suffice." The Elder explained.

"Why me? Why can't Wyatt or Chris handle this?" Laura asked.

"You have a long future with these 'Sons of Ipswich', one of them to be precise, what's the one's name again?" The female asked the male.

"Reid, Reid Garwin" the male Elder replied and Laura stopped walking right there.

"I have a boyfriend, his name is Pogue Parry and he's one of them," Laura explained.

"That Kate girl is who Pogue still really likes," the female stated. Laura shook her head.

"I'll believe you to some extent and get this over with but me and Reid? He's well, he's a mild Casanova, not as much as that Aaron guy but still, you guys are wrong…" Laura said and the Elders continued walking, "hey!"

"Yes?" The female asked as they both turned around.

Laura smirked, "you know you should change the color of this place, the whole pure white thing is starting to give me a headache…"

**That's what I call foreshadowing...**

**Will Chase finally go to hell?**

**Will Laura brake up with Pogue?**

**Is Reid _really _a Casanova?**

**Find out next Chapter…**

**PREVIEW (cause I feel like it, Chapter 7- A Kiss Only Casanova Can Give):**

Laura sat on a sofa in the attic of the Halliwell Manor, flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows with Reid and Tyler. Caleb and Pogue were on the other side of the attic with the Book of Damnation.

"Find anything?" Laura asked.

"Nope," Caleb replied.

"Maybe the answer isn't in those books?" Phoebe Halliwell stated from her seat in at the table. It was Phoebe's turn to watch the Sons and make sure they didn't do anything.

"You know," Tyler looked up at Phoebe, "Mrs. Halliwell, we aren't evil, its just really nice that you're letting us use the Book of Shadows." Reid nudged Tyler hard in the ribs.

"Suck up!" Reid whispered to Tyler.

"Thank you Tyler, but with the experience I've had, I've learned to trust almost no one…" Phoebe replied.

"How's it going up here?" Piper asked as she came upstairs with Wyatt, Chris and girl around Laura's age.

"Who's she?" Tyler whispered to Laura.

"My cousin Pearl, she's my Aunt Phoebe's eldest," Laura replied and continued flipping through the pages. "I've got an idea!"


	7. A Kiss Only Casanova Can Give

**Warning: **I do not own the lyrics from "Runaway" by The Corrs… yah, its an older song which probably a lot of people haven't heard, but it shows what Laura does after she sees the incident…

Chapter 7- A Kiss Only Casanova Can Give…

Laura silently opened the door to her dorm room, entering to a site, which she immediately turned her back on, "Caleb, Sarah, _come on!_" Laura cried as she turned her back on the couple on Sarah's bed.

"Sorry!" A muffled reply from under Caleb said as Caleb got up. Laura turned back around. Caleb walked over in front of Laura, staring at her straight in the eyes.

"So you're a witch?" Caleb asked. Laura nodded, "and you're a Charmed One? What's that mean?"

"The Charmed Ones are three witches which are the greatest force of good magic in the universe…" Laura explained.

"And your powers, what are they?"

"Healing, Orbing, Eletrokinesis, Telekinesis, and Channeling," Laura replied.

"Channeling?"

"I can channel other's powers and use them…"

"Right, and Chris, is he a witch?"

"Yeah, he's a Charmed One also, him, my brother Wyatt and I are the second generation of Charmed Ones, my mom and aunts were the first generation."

"We have the Book of Damnation as a resource, what text to do you have?"

"The Book of Shadows," Laura paused and closed the door of her dorm before saying the next thing she was going to say, "I was with the Elders-"

"-The Elders?" Caleb and Sarah both asked.

"You really aren't in tune with the magic world are you?" Laura asked, "The Elders are the superiors, like the magical government for the good side." Caleb and Sarah nodded, "anyway, the Elders said I have to help you guys get arid of Chase."

"They did?" Sarah asked, Laura eyed her.

"Yes, now, there has to be some spell or curse to eliminate him so if we looked at the Books," Laura explained.

"Not tonight, we have that party at Rachel's," Caleb countered.

"Right, maybe tomorrow since it's Saturday, I can orb everybody over to my parents' place 'cause they won't let anybody take the Book out of the house."

"Yah, and I'll pick up the Book of Damnation before that, we'll all meet here at noon tomorrow alright?" Caleb asked and Laura, "and now I'm taking my leave…" Caleb opened the door and left the room.

Laura walked over to her dresser and opened it, pulling out an outfit, "what do people normally wear to parties in Ipswich?"

"I seriously have no idea…"

----------------

Laura pulled to Rachel's house in her '06 Mazda dark blue convertible with Sarah in the passenger seat. They got out and headed into the house.

Sarah was wearing a loose spaghetti strap dark blue dress with black and white Converse sneakers, and no jacket, which was really bad because it was 30 degrees outside, it was a week before Christmas. Laura was the opposite. She was wearing a halter- black corset from Hot Topic, dark jeans with a hole in knees and black boots with 2" heels. To go with the weather, Laura was wearing a black Element zipper hoodie from Pacsun.

They stepped inside to the house to noise of "Bring it (Snakes on A Plane)" by Cobra Starship and the extreme smell of smoking and alcohol. A pair of arms wrapped around Sarah's waist and Sarah turned around and kissed Caleb.

"I'm going to go find Pogue!" Laura yelled to Sarah and Caleb over the music before stuffing her hoodie in a corner and walking straight into the crowd of grinding dancers.

A hand touched Laura's shoulder and she turned around, coming face to face with Reid. Suddenly, as she looked into his blue eyes, the words of the Elder echoed in her head, _what's the one's name again? _

_Reid, Reid Garwin…_

"I wouldn't go trying to find Pogue," Reid yelled to Laura who gave him a confused look.

"Why?" Laura yelled back.

"Trust me!" Laura gave Reid a death glare.

"What the hell are you hiding Reid?!" Reid pointed to one of the walls where the site Laura saw made her see only red.

There was Pogue, sitting in a chair with Kate straddling him, both locked in a passionate lip lock. Laura's fists balled up and her eyes were starting to turn midnight black, channeling Reid's power to her.

Reid noticed this and pulled Laura outside before she could do any damage to Pogue, Kate, or anybody who crossed her path, "you alright?" Reid asked once they got into an orchard.

"Reid, I just saw my boyfriend making out with his ex who it seems is now a complete slut, would I honestly be _alright_?!" Laura snarled and turned to look at Reid, her eyes black. Before anything could happen, Reid wrapped his arms around Laura and pulled her close to him.

Laura's eyes returned back to normal and she cried into Reid's white t-shirt and shivering from the cold. "You know," Reid whispered in Laura's ear, "the corset you're wearing makes you look _very _sexy." Laura smiled slightly as Reid took off his black jacket and wrapped it around her.

Reid looked down at Laura right as a slow song came over the speakers, "wanna dance?" Reid asked and Laura nodded, letting Reid take her by the hand inside.

_Say its true,_

_There's nothing like me and you,_

_I'm not alone,_

_Tell me you feel it too,_

_And I would runaway,_

_I would runaway yah yah,_

_I would runaway,_

_I would runaway with you,_

_'Cause I fallen in love,_

_with you, no never,_

_I'm going to stop falling in love,_

_With you…_

Laura and Reid found a spot on the floor and Reid put his hands on Laura's slim waist while her put her hands around his neck, they started slowly dancing to the beat of the music…

_Close the door,_

_And lay down upon the floor,_

_And by candle light,_

_Make love to me through the night,_

_'Cause I have runaway,_

_I have runaway, yah yah,_

_I have runaway,_

_Runaway!_

_I have runaway with you!_

_'Cause I have in love,_

_with you, no never,_

_I'm never going to stop falling in love_

_With you…_

Laura and Reid moved closer together, Reid wrapping his arms completely around Laura's waist as Laura rested her head on Reid's chest.

_With you…_

_I would runaway,_

_I would runaway yah yah,_

_I would runaway_

_I would runaway with you!_

_'Cause I've have fallen in love,_

_with you, no never_

_I'm going to stop falling in love,_

_With you…_

Laura looked up at Reid when he looked down at her and they looked into each other's eyes. Reid leaned down and Laura closed her eyes, feeling Reid's lips on her's, completely forgetting that everybody would notice them kissing…

_I'm fallen in love,_

_With you,_

_No never, _

_I'm going to stop falling in love,_

_With you…_

_With you,_

_With you,_

_With you… _

Reid and Laura broke apart in time for the song to end and for them to get out of the dance floor, Reid lead Laura over to the edge of the room where Tyler was standing with a Budweiser in his hand. "I didn't what was coming over me!" Reid pleaded to Laura.

Laura smiled, "Reid, that was exactly what I needed," she put her hand on the back of Reid's neck and pulled him down to kiss him again.

"I'm afraid to know what happens when you're drunk," Reid wondered out loud.

A twinkle formed in Laura's eyes, "usually that leads to somebody's bedroom." Reid stole Tyler's Budweiser took a swig from it and gave it back from him.

"I say we get out of here," Reid stated.

"You lead the way Casanova," Laura replied and Reid grabbed her hand, leading her out of the party…

Laura opened her left eye slowly so the sunlight wouldn't completely blind her. Once her left eye was adjusted, Laura opened her right eye. The sun didn't blind her right eye, a guy's bare chest did. Laura leaned her head up to see Reid Garwin sleeping next to her, the blanket down to his waist, not showing his nakedness pass there. Laura lifted up the blanket to remember the fact that she too was completely naked. The night's activities reappeared in her mind.

Laura looked around her, noticing that this wasn't her dorm. One, there were posters of cars, girls and bands all over the room and Tyler was sleeping in the bed on the other side of the room. There was movement from next to Laura and she settled back into the cove of Reid's arm.

"Morin'" Reid mumbled to Laura who smiled at him.

"Don't tell me you're drunk after one sip of beer," Laura said and Reid smiled.

"Hell no," Reid replied and kissed Laura before sitting up.

"Pogue's going to kill you," Laura whispered.

"He is not, he was cheating on you remember?" Reid replied and put her arm around Laura's shoulders as she pulled the comforter over her upper body.

"We should get ready, we're supposed to be meeting everybody back at my dorm so I can orb you guys to my parents' place…"

_An Hour Later…_

Laura sat on a sofa in the attic of the Halliwell Manor, flipping through the pages of the Book of Shadows with Reid and Tyler. Caleb and Pogue were on the other side of the attic with the Book of Damnation.

"Find anything?" Laura asked.

"Nope," Caleb replied.

"Maybe the answer isn't in those books?" Phoebe Halliwell stated from her seat in at the table. It was Phoebe's turn to watch the Sons and make sure they didn't do anything.

"You know," Tyler looked up at Phoebe, "Mrs. Halliwell, we aren't evil, its just really nice that you're letting us use the Book of Shadows." Reid nudged Tyler hard in the ribs.

"Suck up!" Reid whispered to Tyler.

"Thank you Tyler, but with the experience I've had, I've learned to trust almost no one…" Phoebe replied.

"How's it going up here?" Piper asked as she came upstairs with Wyatt, Chris and girl around Laura's age.

"Who's she?" Tyler whispered to Laura.

"My cousin Pearl, she's my Aunt Phoebe's eldest," Laura replied and continued flipping through the pages. "I've got an idea!"

Everybody looked at Laura with interest, "well?" Piper asked.

"Mom, Aunt Phoebe, remember the spell to get arid of the Source?" Laura asked and Piper and Phoebe nodded, "well maybe the guys could call on their ancestors for their power to vanquish Chase!"

"That's good except for one problem Lor'," Wyatt said, "you need to be involved with the spell also." The guys all slumped their shoulders and frowned.

"You ruined my glory moment Wyatt, don't do that again," Laura snapped and went back to the book.

"I'm starving," Reid stated and Laura glared at him.

"That's sounds good, how about everybody come downstairs and have lunch?" Piper asked and all the guys got up. Wyatt, Chris, Pearl, Laura and Phoebe looked at each other in worry. Caleb looked at them.

"What's wrong?"

"My mom's a retired chef, you'll never be able to stop eating…" Laura replied and Caleb rolled his eyes and followed everybody downstairs, the only two people left in the attic were Pogue and Laura.

There was a long silence and Laura closed the Book, "I saw you and Reid kissing at the party last night," Pogue said.

"And I saw you and Kate making out at the party," Laura replied and stood up, walking up to Pogue. "Look Pogue, I know you still like Kate and I'm fine with that, I don't we ever started a real relationship other than kissing and flirting right?"

Pogue looked up at Laura, "friends?" He asked.

Laura smiled, "friends." They hugged and headed downstairs.

Laura stopped at the doorway of the attic, as if to sense something.

"What?" Pogue asked.

"I sense…" Laura turned around as a flurry of golden lights appeared and a woman was standing front of Pogue and Laura a few seconds later. "Grams!" Laura exclaimed and ran into the woman's arms.

Penny Halliwell smiled at her granddaughter and smiled at the guy in front of her who was confused beyond all reason.


	8. An Answer Not So Clear

Chapter 8- An Answer Not So Clear

"Grams, what are you doing here?" Wyatt asked as Grams, Laura and Pogue entered the kitchen where everybody was eating.

"Well, it seems that nobody can help Laura and I thought I would," Grams replied and hugged Piper, Phoebe and Paige before she sat down next to Laura and Reid. "And Prue should be down soon."

"Aunt Prue is coming? Are you guys serious? All the most powerful witches in one house?! Demons are going to come storming!" Wyatt complained.

"Wyatt, you're the twice-blessed child, why do you care? You can just blow them up!" Laura said as her Aunt Prue descended into the kitchen.

"Any ideas 'cause I've got a few," Prue said as she looked around at everybody.

"Look," Laura said as she got up, "I love that everybody is trying to help but there's no problem, I'm supposed to be the one who comes out with the solution and the only idea that I've got is too dangerous to even try. I'm orbing the guys and myself back to Spenser 'cause we have classes tomorrow. Thanks for the help Grams and Aunt Prue, but I don't need it."

"But-" Laura cut Grams off.

"_-no!_" Laura finished and turned to look at the guys. "Pogue, could you go get the Book of Damnation?" Pogue got up and headed upstairs.

"What was your idea?" Chris asked.

Laura sighed, "I was going to stab him," Laura paused, "with a blessed athame."

"Why's that a bad idea?" Tyler asked.

"Because the last time a blessed athame was used, it killed the wrong person," Paige explained and the Sons looked at her weird.

"Look, the Chris you see in front of you is the result of a very confusing story. Let's just say that in a different timeline, Wyatt was evil and Chris went to the past to prevent that, only to the point where the evil, or Gideon, killed Chris with a blessed athame…" Piper explained.

"Blessed athames, are the only way to permanently kill somebody," Laura explained, "you can't heal somebody when they're struck with one."

Pogue came back into the room and the Sons all gathered around Laura, Reid whispered something in Laura's ear, "if that's the only way Lor, then you'll have to do it."

"There's another way," Laura whispered back and started to orb everybody back.

Laura stepped into her dorm a few minutes later, "there has to be."

**It's reeeallllyyy short, and I'm doin' that the dramatic effect but also 'cause I'm writing this during my off-period and I've got one minute left… I'll update soon and thanks for the reviews!!!**


	9. Spying on the happy couple

**For Those Who Haven't Seen Charmed:**

**(FOR THOSE WHO HAVE SEEN PARTS OF THE SERIES,THERE ARE SPOILERS IN THIS GIANT PARAGRAPH!!!)**

Charmed is a TV show that ran for 8 seasons on the WB until May of 2006. The show ran under the concept of three young women or sisters (Piper, Phoebe, and Prue Halliwell) each with magical powers that formed "The Charmed Ones" or the greatest source of good magic in the universe. They used the "Book of Shadows" like the Sons of Ipswich use the "Book of Damnation", both books full of spells, demons, evil spirits and was passed down from generation to generation. At the end of the third season though, Prue was killed by a demon and Piper and Phoebe's half-sister, Paige became the third Charmed One. Since the beginning of the show, Piper had an on and off relationship with Leo Wyatt, a whitelighter. A whitelighter is a witch's guardian, they orb (a way of transporting; the whitelighter disappears and reappears someplace else in a flurry of blue light), and heal (a golden glow emits from their hands on the wound of the person or witch, healing them.) Now, throughout the show, Leo goes from whitelighter to human, to whitelighter, to Elder, and finally to human. He's one confusing character… I think it's the beginning of the third season (correct me if I'm wrong) when Piper marries Leo, causing uproar because the Elders (the 'government' of the good half of the magical community, like the Source and Arch Demons are of the Underworld) don't allow whitelighters to marry their 'charges' or witches. At the end of the fifth season, Piper gives birth to Wyatt, or as he is referred to throughout the TV show, 'Twice Blessed One', the son of a Charmed One and whitelighter (he has a _lot _of power.) In the sixth season, a mysterious Chris Perry comes from the future to change it, later revealing in the sixth season that Wyatt turns evil in the future and that's why he's in the past, to prevent that. Chris also reveals that he is in fact not Chris Perry, but Chris Perry Halliwell, the second son of Leo and Piper. Also in the sixth season, we discover Magic School (the American version of Hogwarts.) The sixth season ends in the Chris from the future's death though (to _many _fans' disappointment), but a present day baby Chris is born (which is the Chris you see in this story.) In the eighth and final season, Paige marries a cop named Henry and Phoebe (due to the fact that she looses every man she falls in love with) ends up marries Cupid (weird eh?)

That's a general summary of Charmed, I'm leaving major chunks out 'cause for me to explain the _entire _series, that would be pages and I'd bore you to death. If you really are interested in the TV series, season six came out on DVD in October, go rent it!

**And now for Chapter 9!**

Chapter 9- Spying on the happy couple

"Where are you taking us?" Caleb asked as everybody (Caleb, Pogue, Reid, Tyler, Sarah, Kate, and Laura) gathered in the middle of Laura and Sarah's dorm. Kate got the dorm next to their's, and she was alone. Laura figured out that Kate was under a spell of Chase's and she reversed it, allowing her to actually become friend with Kate Tunney, even though she wouldn't shut up about Pogue or fashion.

"Magic School," Laura replied.

"Where?" Pogue asked.

"The real version of Hogwarts," Laura stated and orbed everybody into a hallway of Magic School. Laura led the group down the hall, pushing the huge double oak doors open, revealing the library. There was wall to wall shelves of books that were brand new to old and tattered. There were three windows, one long and skinny ones on the left and right walls and one large one which showed the sky on the wall directly across from them. There was a few maroon sofas and armchairs scattered randomly around the room and there were a few oak tables with cushioned chairs around each other tables. There were a few students and professors sitting at the tables reading or writing or looking at the shelves of books. "And this is the library."

"Damn," Sarah mumbled as she looked at some of the titles of books.

"Everything you need to know about magic is in this library," Laura turned to face the group, "down the halls are bathrooms and classrooms, the cafeteria or 'Great hall' is right below us on the lower floor and we don't have dorms here so… this is Magic School. You like?" Laura asked.

"This is," Caleb paused, thinking of the appropriate word for the place, "_amazing._ Why didn't we know about all this?"

"That's 'cause Covens usually go off on their own ways, they separate their powers and knowledge from the rest of the magical word." Laura explained. "And it's a good thing you met me or else you wouldn't know half the stuff you learned over the last few days without me."

Reid stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Laura's waist, "exactly why did you bring us here?"

"'Cause, I thought you would like seeing all this." Laura replied and laughed at what she saw.

A student around everybody's age came strolled by. She had long wavy red hair and green eyes and she was wearing jeans, a light blue -shirt and black robes with black and white Converse sneakers. Tyler watched her pass by and followed quietly behind over to the book shelves.

"That guy is finally going after the ladies!" Reid said and everybody laughed.

"'cept there's one problem," Laura said and everybody looked at her, "she's my cousin Jill, she's my Aunt Paige's eldest." Everybody started laughing harder as Tyler started flirting with the girl.

"We're coming to check out the classrooms," Caleb announced and grabbed Sarah's hand, before leaving the library, he winked at everybody and then left. Two hours before they orbed here, Caleb gathered everybody except Sarah at the Danvers Mansion, explaining what he was planning on doing.

After hearing Laura's premonition, Caleb decided to propose to Sarah, and Laura told him of the perfect spot. On the first floor of the school, through a pair of oak doors, there was a garden, which housed all the herbs needed for classes. It was described by Laura was beautiful and it was also the place where Cupid proposed to Laura's Aunt Phoebe (that's made up, that never happened in the show.)

"This place is magnificent," Sarah thought out loud as her and Caleb walked down the hall.

"Yeah, it is," Caleb replied and put the hand, which wasn't holding Sarah's, in his coat pocket. The ring felt like it was going to fall out but when Caleb put his hand in his pocket, the ring box was as far in his pocket as it could go. Caleb mentally cursed him for being so nervous.

"Hey, let's go in here," Caleb nodded towards a pair of double oak doors and Sarah smiled him an ok. Caleb pushed open the doors and the sun greeted them with a many different shades of green and other colors. Caleb led Sarah onto the stone path as she stared at all the plants, wide eyed.

"Wooowww…." Sarah whispered as her eyes traveled from plant to plant, taking in it's characteristics.

"This way," Caleb led Sarah to a patio at the end of the path where vines crawled on wooden poles next to and over the patio. The patio over looked a pond where exotic fish swam peacefully around in circles.

"Did Laura tell you about this place?" Sarah asked as she went to the railing of the patio, looking at the fish. "I don't think half of these fish can be found in America!"

Caleb laughed and pulled Sarah gently in front of him, "alright, there's a reason why I brought you here." Sarah looked at him, utterly confused.

"I know we've been dating for about a year now, but certain events during our relationship allowed me to come to this decision…" Caleb trailed off.

"Caleb, what are you trying to say?" Sarah asked, if there was a word for somebody as confused as Sarah was at the present time, she'd fit it. Caleb knelt down on one knee.

"I want to spend the rest of my life with you Sarah, will you marry me?" Caleb asked and Sarah's eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"Caleb…I…I…" Sarah couldn't get the words off.

"If you think it's too soon or we're just meant to be together then just say," Caleb stated.

"No! I mean yes! Yes, Caleb, I'd love to marry you!" Sarah cried and smiled at the fact that she finally finished what she wanted to say. Caleb smiled the largest smile Sarah had ever seen him smile as he reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a black satin box and opening it. Sarah gasped.

Inside the box was a sterling silver ring with three diamonds on the middle of it, the middle one being a little bigger than the ones on either side of it. Caleb slipped the ring onto Sarah's left ring finger and pulled her into him, giving the most passionate kiss ever.

"How do you think it went?" Pogue asked. Laura, Pogue, Reid, Kate, Jill and Tyler were sitting on one of the sofas and some of the armchairs, waiting for the result of Caleb's proposal.

"I hope it went well," Kate said and Laura nodded. Everybody sat there in silence.

"Want to go and spy on them to see what how it turned out?" Tyler asked.

"Sure, why not." Pogue said and everybody but Kate, Laura, and Jill got up. "What?"

"That's not nice!" Jill said and the guys laughed.

"Their guys Jill, they don't give a shit." Laura replied and got up, "fine. Let's go and piss off Caleb and Sarah on their dream moment." Everybody got up and left the library, heading for the gardens downstairs.

Somewhere in a rebuilt barn in Ipswich, a guy was scrying with a bowl of water, watching the whole scene and he laughed, his plan was just about to start…

**How's that? Please review!**


	10. A Deal Worth Knowing

Chapter 10- A Deal Worth Knowing

"I still can't believe you guys did that!" Sarah whined as Caleb opened the front door to his house, letting everybody in. They had just gotten back from Magic School and Caleb and Sarah weren't in too happy with everybody.

"'Cause we wanted to make sure that Caleb had the guts to go through with it," Laura replied and smiled brightly at Caleb's death glare. She laughed as she remembered what happened…

_"Dude, shut up!" Pogue whispered to Reid who was complaining. They (as in Reid, Laura, Pogue, Kate, Tyler, and Jill) had somehow found a bush in the garden near the pond, which was big enough to comfortably allow them all to hide in it. _

_"There's a branch up my ass!" Reid whispered back._

_"Then move!" Kate whispered angrily, trying her best to here what Caleb and Sarah were saying from where they were sitting on the bank of the pond. Reid groaned and moved closer to Laura._

_"So, when do you want to have the wedding?" Sarah asked._

_"How about a handfasting?" Caleb asked._

_"A hand- what?" Sarah asked, extremely confused._

_"It's a wedding ceremony for magical people, Laura told me about it, her Great-grandmother is a high priestess so she could perform it. It's the same of a wedding except its less words and the words are different," Caleb explained._

_"Ok then but you still haven't answered my question, when do you want to have the 'handfasting'?" Sarah asked._

_"How about March?" Caleb asked and Sarah stared at him in shock, "what?"_

_"March, that doesn't give us enough time to plan!" Sarah cried._

_"Sarah, we're planning a wedding, not a coronation of a king, 2 months should be fine!" Caleb replied, and Sarah sighed the you're-hopeless sigh._

_Pogue laughed out loud and received a smack on the back of the head by Tyler, "OW!" _

_Sarah's and Caleb's heads whipped around in the direction the 'ow' came from. "oh crap," Laura whispered._

_"Pogue!" Kate whined as Sarah and Caleb got up, walked up to the bush and spread it apart, revealing everybody inside of it._

_"H-hi Sarah!" Laura greeted._

_"How exactly did all you guys fit in this thing?" Caleb asked._

They all entered the living room and sat down on the sofa and multiple chairs, "what do you guys want to do?" Caleb asked.

"How about a dinner in celebration of the Caleb and Sarah's engagement?" Laura suggested. Everybody sat there for a few seconds, thinking.

"Who's paying?" Reid asked, Laura slapped him in the shoulder, "hey!"

"We as in everybody _but _Caleb and Sarah will," Laura answered and glared at her boyfriend.

"Sure, where are we going?" Pogue asked.

"How about that Italian place down the block from Nikki's?" Tyler asked and some nodded and some smiled. Everybody got up.

"Hey Caleb, where's the nearest toilet?" Laura asked.

"Down the hall, second door on the right," Caleb replied and Laura headed down the hall.

"Second door on the- aha!" Laura found the door, which was a four panel oak door and pushed it open, entering the bathroom.

"Going to the bathroom?" A voice said from behind Laura and she turned around, coming face to face with the last person on earth that she wanted to see at the moment.

"Haven't you heard of privacy?!" Laura snapped and the person laughed.

"Nope, sorry," The guy replied.

"Get the fuck out of here Chase before I get the guys," Laura snarled and Chase smiled, stepping forward, causing Laura to step back.

"I don't think you'd want them to hear what I'm about to say," Chase said and stepped forward again, Laura took another step back.

"I don't want to hear what you've got to say so leave before I beat you into a bloody pulp!" Laura replied and took another step back, her back colliding with the sink, causing her to wince in pain. Chase took one final step forward, standing less than an inch from Laura's face.

"I know a way for you to be normal, I know something about your future which you might want to be normal for…" Chase started and Laura rolled her eyes.

"I know everything I need to know Chase," Laura said and Chase placed his hand on Laura's stomach.

"Things about the future, did you want your kids to have powers? To share the destiny you've been trying to run away from?" Chase asked and Laura pushed his hand away.

"What the fuck do you mean?" Laura asked.

"All you need to do is write a little spell, you give me your powers, you'll be normal and I'll be out of your life forever. You will never know what it's like to be normal unless you're powerless." Chase explained and Laura laughed.

"I will _never _give you my powers!" Laura exclaimed and smiled at him. Chase bent his head down and kissed Laura on the lips and then pulled away.

"Trust me, you'll want to, meet me tomorrow night in the Putnam Barn with the spell alright sweetheart?" Chase said and saluted Laura before disappearing. Laura touched her lips and then put a hand on the sink to steady herself. She stood there for a minute, thinking. When there was the sound of footsteps, Laura's mind returned to the present and she went over and opened the bathroom door, coming face to face with Reid.

"Hey, you alright?" Reid asked, worried.

Laura nodded, looking very distant, "yeah, yeah I am." Reid put his hand on her chin and turned her face so she was looking straight at him.

"Are you sure? You don't look alright, you're all pale." Laura put on her best smile.

"I'm fine Reid, come on, we've got an engagement dinner to go to!" Laura exclaimed and took Reid's hand, letting him lead her down the hall. Laura glanced over at the bathroom one last time and back at the front doors of the house, where everybody was standing waiting with their jackets on. As they all climbed into Tyler and Caleb's cars, Sarah glanced at Laura who smiled back at her and climbed in after Reid into Tyler's Hummer. As Laura sat down, she came to the decision:

_I'm going to do it…_

**How's that?! The final battle, spell or something like that is coming! Plus a lot of panicking, clever writing, and big surprises will be coming in the final 2 chapters!!! Review, if ya' want to!**


	11. Panic! At Spenser

**I lied, here's the last chapter. I hope ya' like it!!!!**

Chapter 11- Panic! At Spenser.

Laura yawned and stepped one step forward. Spenser Academy wanted to know where all it's students going for the holidays so Laura was standing on line with the rest of the seniors eagerly waiting to sign her name on the 'going home' list.

"I can't wait to see my old friends in Boston and have Caleb meet my parents!" Sarah exclaimed from behind Laura.

"Yeah, that's going to be fun," Laura said and stepped in front of the list, neatly writing her name on one of the vacant lines, then moving to the side to wait for Sarah.

Laura glanced at the 'staying' list and did a double take, seeing the one name written on the list and her she felt guilt sink in. "Why does Reid stay here for the holidays?" Laura asked Sarah as Sarah stood next to Laura.

"His dad died when he was young and his mom disappeared when he was a freshman, Caleb, Tyler, and Pogue had offered but he's turned them down every time." Sarah explained. Laura pulled her black pen out of her jacket pocket and put a line through Reid's name, and cutting Aaron, wrote Reid's name below her's adding '(staying with the Halliwells)'.

"Hey!" Aaron yelled, Laura turned around.

"Deal with it," Laura replied and walked back over to Sarah.

"You know Reid's going to decline," Sarah stated.

"Yah, but it's worth a try," Laura replied and the two girls walked down the hall.

--------------

30 minutes later, Reid was standing next to Tyler as Tyler signed his name on the 'going home' list. "Dude, you're staying with Laura this holiday!" Tyler exclaimed.

"What? Where did you get at idea?" Reid asked. Tyler pointed at Reid's name under Laura's, "Laura…" Reid mumbled and Tyler smiled.

"So, you staying with her?" Tyler asked.

"No, that's mean," Reid replied.

"Reid, she invited you, come on, this is a chance to spend a hell lot of time with Laura!" Tyler said and Reid frowned.

"Thank you Doctor Phil," Reid replied. He stood there thinking about it, "I'll talk to Laura about it." Reid took one more glance at his name on the list and then lead the way down the hall.

--------------

"Hey, what cha' doing over there?" Sarah called to Laura from her spot on her bed. Laura was bent over a piece of paper at her desk.

"History Essay!" Laura replied and started scribbling more stuff down.

"Lor' that essay isn't due until mid January!" Sarah exclaimed and got up, walking over to Laura's desk and looking over her shoulder, seeing only the words 'let my powers and her's' before Laura turned the piece of paper over.

"I want to get a head start on it!" Laura said and Sarah rolled her eyes.

"I'm going to go find Caleb alright? Have fun with your essay," Sarah said and opened their dorm door, slamming the door behind her. Laura turned the spell back over and continued writing it. Laura dropped her pen on her desk and sighed, leaning back in her chair.

"What the fuck am I doing?" Laura asked herself. She looked back at the spell and reassured herself, "this is what I wanted, I'll become powerless, I'll be normal, no more demons, no more Book of Shadows, no more Source and shit yeah, no more Charmed One crap!" Laura folded the spell and put it in her jean pocket, standing up and going over to the closet to grab her coat. It was a half-hour until her meeting in Putnam Barn…

"Reid! Tyler!" Sarah gasped as she ran towards them in the hall. They were standing in front of their dorm door, Reid was yelling at Tyler to 'hurry it up already! I've got to piss!'

"What?" Tyler asked, neglecting his key in the lock of the door.

"It's Laura! She's about to-" Sarah stopped in front of the guys and tried to reclaim her breath.

"She's about to what?!" Reid yelled and came to face Sarah.

"Last night when Laura went to the bathroom, I went to check on her and find out if everything was alright and Chase went to her and he said that if she gave him her powers, he'd leave her alone and that she'd be normal. That's what Laura's always wanted, to be normal, to not be a Charmed One. She was writing the spell and when I looked over her shoulder she covered it up but I saw the words 'let my powers and her's'!" Sarah took a deep breath, "what are we going to do?!"

Reid stood there in shock and then turned to Tyler, "call Caleb and Pogue and tell them to get their asses here!" Reid grabbed Sarah's wrist, "we've got to go stop Laura!" Reid pulled Sarah down the hall as Tyler pulled his cell phone out of his pocket.

"Damn, no signal!" Tyler swore and started walking down the hall, holding his cell phone over his head, trying to find a signal.

Sarah opened the dorm door to see Laura casually putting on her jacket. Reid walked right up to her, "had it over!"

Laura looked at her, bewildered, "hand out what?"

"The spell, hand it over!" Reid snapped. Laura frowned.

"I have no idea what you're talking about Reid!"

"I think you do! Now, hand over the spell which is going to give Chase your powers right now!"

Laura put her hand over her right jean pocket, "no." Reid stepped forward.

"Give-the-spell-to-me Laura. You shouldn't do this!" Reid pleaded.

"No, I should! Reid all I want is to be normal, to not have powers, I have that chance and I'm going to take it!" Laura cried and Reid put his arms around her.

"Laura, your powers, they're-" Reid didn't get to finish what he was saying, Laura orbed right out of his arms.

"No, I'm going through with this and there's no way in hell you're going to stop me!" Laura screamed and orbed away.

"Shit!" Reid cursed and slammed his fist into the wall. At that moment, Caleb, Pogue, Kate and Tyler came in.

"What happened? Tyler explained everything," Caleb said as he came in.

"Laura did that orbing thing to the Barn," Sarah said.

"We have to stop her," Reid whispered.

"Well, what are we waiting for?!" Kate said and everybody looked at her for a few seconds before exiting the dorm towards the front doors to access their cars.

----------------

Laura orbed at the front of Putnam Barn just as it started snowing. Laura quickly ran into the Barn and stood in the middle of it, looked around. "Hello? I've got the damn spell, can we get this over with?!" Laura yelled out to the open air.

"What? You don't want everybody here to see you become normal?" Laura turned around and came face to face with Chase who was dressed in jeans and a black button down shirt.

"I just want to get this over with." Laura repeated and Chase slipped his arm around Laura's waist, causing her to shiver.

"You know," Chase leaned in close to whisper in Laura's ear, "if Reid hadn't had already fucked you, I would have you down on the ground already." Laura's eyes turned black in anger and Chase was thrown across the Barn.

"And I thought you wanted to loose those powers!" Chase yelled as he got up.

"Don't talk about Reid like that asshole!" Laura screamed just as everybody came running into the Barn.

"LAURA!" Reid roared as soon as he entered the Barn, looking extremely anger. Laura didn't look at him or anybody else, except Chase who was a few yards away from.

"Now it's show time!" Chase exclaimed and clapped his hands, "sweetheart, the spell please!"

Laura slowly pulled the folded paper out of her pocket and held it tightly in her hand. "Laura don't!" Sarah cried.

"Yah, Lor' you don't want to do this!" Pogue yelled.

"Come on, you're normal Laura! You know it!" Tyler yelled.

"Laura, in your gut you know you don't want to do that!" Reid yelled. Laura's hand tightened on the paper.

"Oh no you don't, give me that spell!" Chase snarled and his eyes turned black, the spell disappearing from Laura's hand and reappearing in Chase's. "Too bad sweety, the second you're powerless, I'm going to kill you!"

Laura stood there with no emotion or reaction to what Chase just said and continued like that when Chase opened the paper and smiled down at the spell written there:

"I call upon the powers of witches rise,

will me the powers of all,

only them can give me her powers combine,

let my powers and her's join,

power bound and unbound now,

let only words one, nine, fifteen,

twenty-three, and twenty-eight count,

So Mote It Be…"

Chase and everybody stood there, waiting for something to happen, "what the fuck?! This is the worse spell ever! It didn't work!" A huge pain coursed though Chase for a second.

Laura smiled, "oh, it worked." The pain returned and lasted longer, Chase knelt down to the ground in pain.

"Words one, nine, fifteen, twenty-three and twenty-eight are _I will them my power_, " Laura explained and stepped forward, towards Chase.

"You bitch!" Chase croaked, wincing again in pain.

"No, witch," Laura replied, "once a Charmed One, always a Charmed One." Chase yelled in agony and his irises turned white, his lifeless body falling to the ground. Laura turned around and faced the guys. They each glowed white for a few seconds and then turned back to normal.

"And you thought I'd actually give up my powers!" Laura exclaimed and smiled at the guys who all smiled back. Reid stepped forward and wrapped his arms around her.

"You're amazing you know that?" Reid asked and Laura nodded, Reid kissed her.

"Alright, get a room!" Tyler yelled from behind and everybody started laughing as Reid and Laura's faces both turned bright red. Everybody but Laura and Reid left the Barn.

"You know," Reid said and Laura looked up at him, "if the offer to stay with you for the holidays still stands-"

"Ever been to San Francisco Reid Garwin?" Laura asked.

"Nope, never been out of Ipswich before," Reid replied and Laura gapped at him.

"Never been out of Ipswich?! I've been all over the world!" Laura bragged.

"Alright, don't rub it in!" Reid said and started to led Laura out of the Barn. Laura stopped when she felt a nauseating feeling in her stomach. "Hey, you alright?" Reid asked.

Laura put her hand to her stomach and stood there for a second, waiting for something to happen, "yah, the Italian from last night must've not agreed with my stomach." Laura said and Reid nodded, continuing to led Laura out of the barn.

---------------

"Alright Reid and Leo, a little to the left," Piper Halliwell instructed and Reid and Leo moved the Christmas tree over to the left in front of the window in the living room, "now a little to the right."

"Honey, come on! It's in a nice spot," Leo complained and Piper looked at it a second, nodding.

"Yah, it is, thank you boys," Piper said and left the living room to kitchen to continue cooking. Reid let go of the tree as Leo screwed it into the tree stand, and he wiped the pine needles off his hands.

Reid sat down next to Laura who was sitting on the sofa next to the phone, glancing at it every few seconds, "you know," Reid said as he sat down, "the doctor isn't going to call back if you keep looking at the phone."

Laura glared at her boyfriend. The queasy stomach feelings after the Chase incident continued and Laura started throwing up almost daily, so she went to the doctor and was now waiting for the doctor's results over the phone.

"I know, I just want to know what's wrong…" Laura replied and the phone rang. Laura reached over Reid, elbowing him in the leg and grabbing the phone.

"ow!" Reid yelled and Laura batted at his shoulder.

"Hello? Yes, this is Laura Halliwell. You have my test results? Great, what are they?" Laura asked she got up. She listened for a few seconds and then her face was one of complete shock, "I'm- I'm what?"

"You're what?" Reid asked as he got up. Leo had just started putting lights on the tree. Laura put her hand over the phone and turned to face Reid.

"I'm pregnant," Laura said to Reid. Reid stood there in shock and Leo dropped the string of lights he was holding.

"There's a lot of silence in there for decorating a tree! What's going on?!" Piper yelled as she came into the room to see Leo looking like he was about to yell at somebody and Reid standing there, frozen while Laura said to the doctor.

"Thank you sir for the results, I'll call again soon," Laura hung up the phone.

"I repeat, what happened?" Piper asked angrily.

"That was the doctor with my results," Laura said. At this point Chris, Wyatt, Paige, Henry, Phoebe, Jill and Cupid entered the room with various food trays.

"And-?" Paige asked.

"The doctor says I'm pregnant," Laura said and there was the a loud clatter due to the fact that Wyatt dropped his tray of 'pigs-in-blanket'.

"WHAT?!"

**Thanks to those who have stuck through this story until the end!!! There ya' go! And some thought I'd actually have Laura give her powers away! Yeah, the spell sucks, I'm not good at writing those but hey, it did work didn't it?**

**If I get 5 good or great reviews, I _will _write a sequel!**


	12. SOUNTRACK

LAW OF THREE SOUNDTRACK 

I love listening to music and plugging or connecting that music to certain scenes in things that I write so here it is, the Law of Three soundtrack!

"Capricorn (A Brand New Name" 30 Seconds To Mars---

This entire song is about running, hiding, and creating a new identity. At the beginning of the story, Laura does the exact same thing, running to Spenser to create a new her, a normal teenager with no magic.

"Bring Me To Life" Evanescence---

When I hear this song, I think bringing into life things like love and other things to cause other things. When Kate reappears in the story, she sort of in a way brings the story to life, causing the main plot of the story to start to develop.

"Runaway" The Corrs---

This song is about running away to be in love and to ignore what's around you. When Laura sees Pogue and Kate kissing at the party, this is the song which plays with the fact that Laura "runs away" with Reid.

"Voices" Saosin---

The lyrics "we speak in different voices when fighting with the ones we love" work in the scene when Laura is orbing away with the spell towards Chase. She refuses to tell Reid anything that's about to happen, from the whole secret wording, to the fact that she's accepted her fate. She puts up a façade that she's giving up her powers for good.

"Spin" Taking Back Sunday---

The "final battle" song! This is my driving song (reason why it has appeared on this list.)

Lyrics that work:

"Are you coming home?"

"You had your chance!"

"All That I've Got" The Used---

The title says it all. The ending song for the story with lyrics that work like "I'm far from lonely and it all that I've got…"


End file.
